The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helenium plant botanically known as Helenium autumnale and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsaluglo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Hem, The Netherlands during August 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Helenium cultivars having increased branching and a compact growth habit.
The new Helenium cultivar is the result of open-pollination within an insect-cage environment of six proprietary Helenium autumnale breeding selections not coded, not patented, characterized by varying shades of bronze-yellow to red, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Hem, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2014 in Hem, The Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.